Stay Close
by ShadexProductions
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is quickly love struck by the new Sophomore at school, Rouge the Bat. She's everything he's ever wanted in a girl and makes him go head over heels, but what happens when he befriends Rouge's best friend, Amy Rose? Love complicates!R&R


**A/N: **So, I had this awesome idea for a story, and since I've been at a halt writing Shadow: Dark Horizon, I figured it'd be a good time to do something different. What's very interesting though, is that this story is heavily based around my life and I figured it'd make a good story (of course with some added on stuff :P). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the prologue of **'Stay Close'**!

*****WARNING:SHADAMY IN LATER CHAPTERS*****

**Disclaimer: Sega owns the right to Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters of the franchise. I'm not claiming it as my own.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

_**Stay Close **_

**Prologue**

February 27th  
>6:30 PM<p>

"You can't take her away from me! She's mine!" Silver bellowed through the area.

It was a thunderstorm infested sunset, although it's violent beauty was capsized by an ever-growing conflict. Near the cheery house was Amy Rose on her knees in the rain, crying her eyes out while Shadow the Hedgehog stood next to her, also with warm tears threatening to spill. The lightning danced through the sky as tranquil rays of ultraviolet waves colored it. The ebony hedgehog couldn't believe how everything had turned out, how things from the beginning could result in such conflict. He was confused, but he knew what he was doing was right. It was right for her. She deserved better than what she thought she had. The only sad part was that she had been partially brainwashed by the ivory hedgehog's words.

"It's not your choice! Besides that, you have no right! How could you say that after all that has happened!" He spoke sternly as his fists clenched together.

Silver furrowed his brow at the response. "It's your fault that this happened in the first place! If you had listened to me the first time and broke your ties with her, then none of this would've happened! We'd be happy without any problems from you!" He spat at the ebony hedgehog.

The rose colored hedgehog reached her hand out to both of them. "Stop! Please! It doesn't have to be this way! There's gotta be a different way to work this out!"

"No! You're supposed to be the one for me! This jerk over here can't steal that from me!" Silver yelled as he antagonized the ebony hedgehog.

"If that's how you want to settle it, then fine. I'm sure you'll deserve this anyway!" The ebony hedgehog snarled as he and Silver collided in combat...

****

_Six Months Ago..._

August 28th  
><span>5:30 AM<span>

"Hey Shadz! Get up! You don't wanna be late on your first day of Sophmore year, do ya?" A voice filled the ears of a certain ebony hedgehog.

"Ughhh..." The hedgehog arose as he groggily yawned. He slowly opened his tired eyes to look at the clock. His eyes opened in shock.

"Sonic, who the heck gets up at 5:30 in the morning to get ready for school?" Shadow questioned him loudly, still in his drowsy state.

"Ummm I do? Besides, we gotta have time to look fresh for the ladies, if you know what I mean!" He said with a wink. "Today will be out first impression on them, so we gotta look and act our best!" He said as he smiled to himself in the mirror.

"Yeah... ok... don't get too full of yourself over there..." Shadow said halfheartedly as he planted his feet on the floor. He wasn't the guy to always be on the prowl for girls. He was more the chivalry type guy, while his stepbrother, Sonic, was a complete player. Shadow made a face at Sonic in disgust. He hated a player's nature and how they would just play around with a girl's emotions. It just wasn't right. After hopping in the shower and freshening up, Shadow went ahead and got out his clothes for the day. He sported a fitted white collared shirt with navy dark washed jeans and some black and white converse Chuck Taylors. After looking at his appearance in the mirror (he's fashion conscious), he and Sonic and waited out in the living room for Sonia. Sonia was Sonic's biological sister and Shadow's stepsister. Although annoying to him at times, Shadow cared for her deep down, but it would just take a little while to get used to.

"C'mon Sonia, we're gonna be late" Sonic said to his little Sister as she was curling her hair. He was wearing a fitted blue and white plaid shirt with tan khakis and some white vans.

"Almost done! Just wait a sec!" She called out as she put on the finishing touches to her smooth hair. She was also sporting a plaid top, although it was light blue and white. Along with that, she wore gray skinny jeans and white Nike sneakers.

Sonic was the oldest of the three, being 17, while Shadow was 15, and Sonia was 14. They all lived in the city of Station Square, one of the most popular on Mobius.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!" Sonia cried with glee as the three hedgehog headed towards their parents bedroom. Shadow's mother was Carol the Hedgehog, while his stepfather was David the Hedgehog. Shadow wasn't exactly fond of his stepfather, but he grew used to it and just made the most out of his situation

"Bye Mom! Bye David!" Shadow loudly whispered as they rolled over.

"Bye sweetie. Have a wonderful day!" Carol whispered back as David quietly waved.

"Bye Carol. Bye Dad!" Sonic and Sonia quickly said as they all sped out of the room. After getting into the car, Sonic drove then to the school while the Sun peacefully rose in the sky. Shadow gazed out of the window, looking at the beautiful sky as he listened to rock music on his iPod.

"Hopefully the day goes well. I'm not exactly fond of everyone at this school... so it should be interesting, to say the least." Shadow said in his mind.

After enduring Sonic's cranked up Hip Hop music in the car, the three hedgies finally arrived at their school: Station Square Academy.

"Go home freshman!" Sonic yelled playfully at Sonia, who was in fact a freshman this year.

Sonia gave her brother the stank eye, then shook her head. "We'll meet here after dismissal, ok? Now if you'll excuse me... I'm off to get my schedule."

"Alright then sis! Just don't be surprised when you're kicked out of the school for being a freshman!" Sonic joked as he gave her a quick hug.

"By Sonia! Enjoy your classes!" Shadow said as he lightly smiled. "That was so dumb last year." He commented as he narrowed his eyes at his stepbrother after Sonia walked away. "Heck, they didn't even do anything to me on the so called infamous 'Freshmen Friday'."

"Just propaganda, my friend." Sonic said as he slung his arm around Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow shook his head still. "Stupidity if you ask me. I wonder when-"

"Yo Sonic!" A green hedgehog with a leather jacket, dark wash jeans and black high top sneakers called out.

"Scourge! Wassup man?" Sonic called back as he started to jog toward the emerald hedgehog.

"Just scouting out the women here, like always." He said slyly.

"Animals..." Shadow thought. While Sonic went to hang out with Scourge, Shadow decided to go obtain his schedule for the year. After a quick walk to the front office, he was handed a piece of paper with specially formatted text on it.

"Alright, so this is your homeroom." The female administrator spoke as she pointed at the paper. "If you're interested in switching out of a class, make sure it's this week. Any other time in the year, and you'll most likely be denied from doing so. Enjoy your day. Next!" She called out as Shadow went on his way to the primary High School building.

As Shadow entered through the double door entrance of the sparkly clean building, he was reminded of why he hated high school so much. All the students were in their own cliques and social groups. He only had a handful of friends since he really wasn't the outgoing kinda type.

"Ughhh..." Shadow groaned to himself as he started his first day of Sophomore year. Little did he know that his first day would be more eventful than he could imagine...

****

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! It might've been a bit boring, but I assure you, drama will ensue throughout the rest of the story in many different forms and fashions ;). Stay tuned for chapter one! **Please Review! It's what inspires me the most to continue writing stories!**


End file.
